Say Nothing
by WallyIsDancing
Summary: Fred Weasley One-shot


I looked around, trying to find the red headed twins. I knew that I should be a disgrace for even looking, for they were 'blood traitors' but I needed to find them. My sanity made it necessary.

I heard loud laughter and immediately knew it would be them. I hurried towards the sound before stopping short at the sight I saw. I had to hold in a laugh.

Draco Malfoy's bleach blonde hair was now green. I mean, highlight and lime green. Likely, this was to show his Slytherin spirit. He did not look happy, which was quite contrary to the laughing twins.

"Carmitros! Hex them!" Draco commanded, using my last name. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He thought he had power over his house, but I never thought I belonged there anyway.

It was also a rather well known fact that I was very good at Charms, likely why Draco told me to hex the twins. But I had no interest to help the git.

"What are you waiting for?!" Draco screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"I see no reason to help you," I told him. The jaws of both twins dropped.

"What?!" he seethed, glaring at me.

"Did the dye make you deaf too? You heard me!" I replied. The twins now had grins on their faces.

"You will regret this!" Draco warned before scurrying off. Something about that boy made me so mad. But now that he was gone, my usual quiet and shy self had returned.

Both twins walked up to me, standing right in front of me. My eyes shifted to the floor at their gaze. I heard one chuckle.

"Oi, mate, ever think you'd find a rogue Slytherin?" the one who laughed asked. I looked up to see the other shaking his head.

"No, I never did my brother," he replied.

"Who are you?" the laughing one asked.

"I am Kaitlyn Carmitros," I introduced softly. I was always shy around new people, even people who I craved to get on the right side of.

"Well, I'm Fred, and this is George," he replied. I nodded, staying quiet.

"You're quiet now," the one I am pretty sure was George observed. I shifted my gray eyes downward, running my hands through my short brown hair.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you help Malfoy?" George asked.

"Because I didn't want to," I replied quietly. One of them let out a huge sigh, causing me to look up. Fred looked slightly annoyed.

"Why are we bothering? She's not worth it," he said. My jaw dropped as he said this in front of me. WHAT A JERK!

"I think you, Fred Weasley, should watch what you say and who you say it around," I snapped. He looked at me in shock before a grin spread on his face.

"Well, I can only assume you're not always shy," he commented. I nodded.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied, trying to stay courageous. And kind of failing.

"How did you know where we were? Shouldn't you be getting with the rest of the Slytherin Squadron?" Fred asked. I looked down before returning my gaze upwards. Fred didn't like it when I looked down.

"You mean the Umbridge thing?" I asked. Both boys nodded. I sighed.

"I haven't said yes. I was sort of hoping…" I trailed off, looking hopefully at the twins. George grinned.

"A Slytherin Prankster… hm…" he mused. I shook my head rapidly.

"Um, I don't think I'd go that far. I just want to be friends with you guys. Not on your bad sides, you know?" I said quickly.

"Well, I say that you can. After all, to say no to Malfoy counts as something," George said, looking to Fred. Fred stood there, looking me over, and making me feel self conscious. I didn't want to seem like a total fool in front of them. I mean, they were both good looking and all.

"I say she has to pass a series of tasks," Fred declared.

"Like what?" both George and I asked.

"Well firstly, can you deal with going against the Status Quo?" Fred asked. I took a deep breath, knowing immediately that he meant the Squad.

"I'll turn down the offer," I told them. Fred nodded.

"Go do so. Then meet us out by the Black Lake," he commanded. I sighed but nodded and hustled off towards the office of the Wicked Witch of Hogwarts.

The entire way there, I couldn't stop thinking about the two boys. They seemed fun, but Fred made me nervous. There was just something about him…

I lost my train of thought as I knocked on the door to her office. I heard her tell me to come in, so I walked in. The woman grinned at me as I did.

"I have your badge right here," she said, holding up a purple badge. I looked at it, with a weak shake of my head, before looking at her. She looked confused.

"As much of a disgrace as this may be, I cannot accept," I told her. She looked shocked.

"A disgrace indeed. Why can't you?" she asked, giving me a hard yet questioning look.

"I do not believe that I see eye to eye with you," I replied. She narrowed her beady eyes at me.

"Well then, you are dismissed," she said, giving me a newly disdainful look. I sighed before hurrying out of the office and towards the Black Lake.

"Kait!" I heard someone call. I turned and saw my friend Blaise heading towards me. I stopped and waited.

"Yeah?" I asked. He was one of many guy friends. I didn't really have any girl friends, so I was just one of the guys.

"Squad meeting in twenty," he told me. I shook my head.

"I turned it down," I informed him. He looked like his head would explode.

"What?!" he yelled, causing me to cover my ears with my hands.

"She's vile and wretched, and you know this," I replied. He shook his head at me.

"It's those Weasley's, I'm sure. Everyone heard about what happened with Draco. No one is very happy with you," he sighed. I shrugged.

"Do I look affected? Because I'm not. Let them think what they want. When you all get pranked, don't whine to me," I said before turning and walking away from my friend.

I hustled out towards the Black Lake. I had no idea what the Weasley's had in store for me, but I wasn't too worried. Surely nothing could be worse than that.

"Kaitlyn!" George called, sitting on the banks of the lake. I walked over while sitting next to him.

"Where's Fred?" I questioned, noticing the other red head was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, love, I'm right here," Fred said from behind me. I tipped my head back and saw him with a small smile on his face.

"So, whatcha got planned for me?" I questioned as he sat on the other side of me.

"Well…"

I plopped myself down onto my bed with a loud sigh. I had been part of various plots and such to prove myself to the twins for two days now. I was exhausted to say the least. And it was only four.

I heard an owl screech and let it in. It held out its foot, with a letter attached. I removed the letter and opened it.

~~_Kaitlyn, ~~I thought it best to warn you now. Well, maybe tell you, for I think you may be happy about this. Fred has decided that you can hang with us, though it took him too bloody long. But, he's going to give you one more 'task'. He's going to… Oi! Bloody hell! Fred's back! Gotta send this now! You'll find out (best have nice clothes!) ~~George~~_

I chuckled before thinking about what the final task could be. And why were fancy clothes needed? Suddenly, I heard high pitched squeals and groaned. Tonight was the ball.

I heard a knock on my door. I got up and answered, being surprised to see the handsome twin. It was Fred Weasley himself.

In the two days since we had met officially, he had charmed me without meaning to. He was handsome, funny, and just all around amazing. It was an understatement to say that I liked the boy.

"What are you doing here Fredward?" I asked, chuckling at his nickname that I made for him. He rolled his eyes, but let himself into my room.

He looked at the note on the bed before rolling his eyes. "Bloody git," Fred mumbled. I cocked an eyebrow at him, but he decided not to explain.

"You have one more task," he finally said. I sighed and plopped down into a chair in the room.

"Great, what is it?" I asked. He let out a huge sigh.

"Accompany me to the dance tonight," he declared. Both of my eyebrows shot up as my eyes widened. Never did I think that he would ask me.

"Um, Fredward," I started, but he cut me off.

"I know that you don't like to dress up all girly and stuff, but I would really like it if you accompanied me," he told me. I sighed before nodding.

"Fine. Now leave so that I can get ready," I told him. He grinned while getting up. He walked over to me, giving me a peck on the cheek before rushing out of the room.

My face was heated. He just gave me a kiss. I hurried to find something to wear.

I had to impress Fred.

I brushed my hands across the torso part of my gray dress. It went down to my calves, and the straps were thin on my shoulders. I had slipped on gray flats to match.

I heard a knock on my door. I let out a shaky breath before I opened the door, to see Fred standing there looking absolutely dashing in his robes.

"Wow," he breathed, looking me over. I blushed. He grinned before sticking out his arm, which I lightly placed my own on.

We walked down towards the Great Hall, receiving stares from all around. I kept blushing at everyone who stared. I felt self concious.

"You look beautiful," Fred whispered into my ear as we walked into the Great Hall. It sent shivers down my spine.

The music started to play and Fred pulled me out to dance. It was a slow song, and he pulled me close to him.

I put my hands on his shoulders, as he put his on my hips. I looked past him for a moment, and saw George winking at me. I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Fred asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Why does it matter?" I questioned in reply. Something about how he was so curious made me wonder.

"Because, I should be making you smile, not some other git," he muttered. I looked at him in a bit of shock.

"Are you jealous Fred Weasley?" I asked him. He looked at me, a blush creeping onto his face. He was so red that he matched his hair perfectly.

"Aw, Fredward!" I cooed. He blushed a bit more, causing me to giggle.

"Shut up," he mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"That is nothing to be saying to someone you like," I scolded, moving my arms to wrap around his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist.

"Really, what should I say then?" he sneered lightly, looking me in the eyes. I could see the passion and adoration in his eyes as he looked at me. And I knew that I held just as much.

"Nothing," I replied. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked, utterly confused. I sighed lightly.

"Say nothing. Actions speak best," I whispered. He looked at me before he understood.

He leaned in, softly placing his lips on mine. I kissed him back, showing how much I absolutely cared for him.

After a few moments we pulled away. He was grinning, as was I.

"Will you be mine?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I whispered before we kissed yet again.


End file.
